Balloons, bikinis and DNA
by Fairusa84
Summary: Because their birthdays are so close, step-siblings Edward, Jasper and Rosalie decide to have a party together. Entry for Birthdayward Contest. Outtake from Family Ties, but should be able to be read without knowing the entire backstory. EPOV.


**Birthdayward Contest**

**Pen name: **Fairusa84

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **romance

**Word count: **2934

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward

**Summary: **Because their birthdays are so close, step-siblings Edward, Jasper and Rosalie decide to have a party together. Outtake from _Family Ties_, but should be able to be read without knowing the entire backstory.

**Kind of Edward: **Collegeward

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer and Summit/Lionsgate own _Twilight _and its affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended. However, this storyline belongs to Fairusa84. Please do not copy. Rated M for lemony goodness. Beta'd by the lovely missrebecca.

* * *

**Balloons, bikinis and DNA**

**Edward**

Summers were usually a lot of fun around here. We had a few birthdays to kick off the free months, and various combinations of grandparents flying in for the occasion, combining it with a short vacation for them. After that, our parents would often arrange for a quick trip for us as a birthday gift; this year, they had rented us a villa in Malibu in August. I was already looking forward to the sun and surf, and couldn't wait to experience all of it with Bella by my side.

With our birthdays not even three weeks apart, Jasper, Rosalie and I usually had a little get-together somewhere in the middle, especially since my father and Esme had become more serious. So this weekend, the house would be full. My father's parents were flying in from England, where they had moved back to after retiring. Grandma Brandon was also visiting from Chicago, as well as Esme's parents, from Ohio. Her ex-husband had bailed on his children once more, sending a text and a deposit to their bank accounts instead, and his parents had long since passed away. Still, with Rosalie moving in a few weeks before, it was busy, and I was glad I had my own bathroom. I didn't even want to contemplate the logistics involved in a dozen people having to share just one.

The upside, as well as the downside, to having everyone stay at the house was that there was always someone around, and our grandparents were intent on catching up and learning of any new developments in our lives.

Rosalie was very brief: 'I broke up with Emmett and I don't want to talk about it.'

Alice happily interjected, garnering double the attention and a grateful smile, 'Jazzy and I are in love and extremely happy!'

That triggered a lengthy discussion that excluded both Rosalie and me, and before anyone's focus could shift, I excused myself to go see Bella. She was practicing diligently for her upcoming driving test, and with me finishing up on a term paper, we hadn't spent nearly enough time together. True, we had spent most of the night and day of my actual birthday holed up in my room, but that had been almost a week ago and I hadn't been able to spend the night with her since then.

**o.O.o**

I picked Bella up for her driving lesson and instructed her to navigate to Emmett's apartment by the end of it.

'We're not going to your place?' she wondered.

I grimaced, 'Unless you want to be the object of intense scrutiny… no.'

She giggled, 'That bad?'

'Not for me, right now. They've only arrived this morning. At the moment, they're busy discussing every aspect of Alice and Jasper being together.'

'Poor Jasper…'

'Yeah, well, it was only a matter of time. And they'll be fine. I just don't want to introduce you right after that. They'll have to wait till Saturday. Besides, I haven't seen Emmett since last week, so we might as well kill two birds with one stone. How is he, by the way?'

Now it was her turn to grimace.

'It's bad. I don't think he leaves the house for anything besides my driving lessons, and those I'm pretty much teaching myself. Did you know he was thinking about proposing?'

I didn't.

Though it shouldn't have surprised me, after what had happened in February.

That made the entire situation even more bizarre.

'All the more reason to hang out there tonight,' I said. 'He probably won't want to come this weekend. Okay, pay attention when approaching this intersection…'

**o.O.o**

A few days later, Jasper and I found ourselves tying brightly colored balloons to the deck's banister, while my father made sure the patio furniture was arranged to accommodate the expected guests, and Rosalie and Alice helped Esme prepare snacks and drinks.

'So, who's all coming?' Jasper asked.

'Besides the people already here? Uhm… I think Bree and Jane with their boyfriends, Diego from the tattoo shop. So, a small crowd. And of course Bella, and maybe her parents.'

Once we were finished with the balloons, I made sure the grandparents had a drink as Jasper checked the pool, before sitting down to relax for a few minutes.

'So, Edward,' Grandpa Cullen started. 'Are we ever going to meet that young lady of yours?'

'I've seen some pictures,' Grandma Brandon offered. 'She looks very pretty and sweet.'

'I'm curious to meet the girl who instigated such a wonderful change in you,' Grandma Cullen said, beaming.

As if on cue, my phone chimed with an incoming text.

'Actually,' I smiled after reading it. 'That was her. She and her mother just pulled up. If you'll excuse me.'

I quickly made my way to the front door, even though Bella usually used the spare key. Bella and Renee stood waiting patiently on the front step, laden with packages and a bag.

'Hey, baby,' she smiled at me from behind her pile.

I stepped aside to let them in, stealing a quick kiss from my girl as she passed.

'Could you put these with the other gifts while I put my bag in your room?' she asked, handing me the items in her arms, before dashing up the stairs.

She looked positively adorable in her jeans shorts and white tank top, and I found myself looking after her as she ran up the stairs. Her gorgeous legs went on for miles in those cut-offs, and I ached to have them wrapped around me again.

Renee clearing her throat brought my attention to her, and I helped her carry the gifts over to the table Alice had pointed out earlier. I then proceeded to introduce her to my grandparents and offered her a drink. Soon I spotted Bella emerging from the patio doors, so I walked over to her, taking her hand.

Leaning down to kiss her, I whispered in her ear, 'I love seeing you in my clothes.'

She fingered the hem of the black and white plaid shirt she had picked up in my room.

'I couldn't resist.'

After another quick kiss I guided her over to where my grandparents sat assembled, looking at us expectantly.

'Everyone, this is Bella Swan. And yes, she's Emmett's sister. B, these are Grandpa and Grandma Cullen, Grandma Brandon, and Grandma and Grandpa Platt.'

She shook hands with each of them, smiling politely. They exchanged pleasantries, and I could tell she already had them wrapped around her fingers.

A few minutes later, a voice called out to me and I noticed Diego had arrived, an exotic beauty on his arm.

'Hey man, good to see you!' I greeted him.

'Thanks for inviting me. Nice house,' he said, looking around appreciatively.

He motioned to the tall dark-haired girl at his side, a colorful three-quarter sleeve running down her left arm and several piercings visible in her ears and face.

'This is Zafrina. She's my new piercer at the shop. And my girlfriend,' he announced.

'Great to meet you. Have a seat and I'll get you a drink. Beer alright?'

After making sure they were settled, and introducing them to the rest, I sat back down next to Bella. Diego pulled a pack of Marlboro from his pocket and offered me one, too.

'No, thanks, I quit a while ago. I've been chewing these suckers like crazy,' I said, sticking a fresh toothpick between my teeth.

To be honest, I didn't really miss the smoking, more the act of having something between my fingers and lips. The toothpicks were a handy substitute, and much healthier, not to mention cheaper. My father, obviously having overheard, patted my shoulder as he passed.

'Alright people, it's time for presents!' Alice announced, not so subtly depositing a large box in Jasper's lap.

Obviously, she wanted to be first.

In the half hour or so that followed, the deck became littered in gift wrappings while thank-yous were called back and forth. We had decided not to get each other anything, but I had chipped in on Bella's gifts, and I was sure Jasper had done the same with Alice. Emmett was taking Jasper and me on a boys' night out. Our grandparents had made donations towards our California getaway. Renee had apologized for Charlie's absence, and presented the three of us with a $100 iTunes gift card each. Alice had bought Jasper a pair of cowboy boots, which he promptly put on. It looked kind of silly with his Placebo band t-shirt, but it suited him. Bella and I had bought him a new case for his guitar. Jane and Bree were taking Rosalie on a spa day, during which she could use Alice's voucher for a mani-pedi, as well as a selection of nail polish that came in a bag labeled 'Chanel'. From Bella and me she received _A Discovery of Witches_ and a pre-order voucher for _Shadow of Night_, a new book series Bella thought she'd love. I received some pretty awesome gifts as well: Alice had splurged on tickets to Muse, who were performing in LA the week we would be there. Diego, who had gotten Jasper a bottle of Johnny Walker Black Label, and Rosalie a bottle of Licor 43, presented me with a voucher for $200 off my next tattoo. I quickly informed him Bella and I would be contacting him during the summer for her sidepiece, and an idea I had for a new one of my own.

But the best gift was Bella's. She picked up two large rectangles from the table and handed them to me, kissing me softly.

'Open this one first,' she instructed, pointing to the one in blue wrapping paper. 'Carefully!' she cautioned when I was about to tear the paper off.

Gingerly, I removed it, to reveal a large canvas print. It was a picture of us – kissing – taken during the photo shoot we'd had on Valentine's Day, after my father had married Esme.

'Wow, baby, it's gorgeous. Thank you,' I said, and kissed her, before showing it around, earning appreciative murmurs.

'There's one more,' she prompted, handing me the other rectangle, in white paper.

This one contained another canvas print, but now consisting of a collage of pictures of the two of us together. I stared at it in awe, struck silent for a moment, before pulling her in my lap and giving proper thanks.

'It's for our living room,' Bella whispered.

I gaped at her, shock probably clear on my face.

Had I understood that correctly? Was she moving in with me?

Around us, people carried on with their conversations and banter, oblivious to the importance of our exchange.

'Does that mean…?' I was almost afraid to ask.

She nodded, 'Not officially until I graduate, but yes.'

At that, a huge grin spread across my face, and I pulled her back for a passionate kiss, not caring who was witnessing it. We only broke apart when Jasper and Diego started catcalling; Bella hiding her blush in my neck, while I smiled at my friends proudly. Then I caught Rosalie's gaze, pain and conflict evident in her eyes.

'I'm so sorry, guys,' she stammered. 'I can't do this.'

She made a hasty exit, leaving confusion in her wake. Jane and Bree got up to follow after her, but Esme motioned for them to stay, instead going inside herself. There wasn't anything any of us could do in this situation; she would have to figure it out on her own. And, selfish as though this might sound, I wasn't going to let this rain on an otherwise perfect day.

**o.O.o**

The party progressed without any difficulties, with people chatting and mingling. Alice had stripped out of her dress – it was actually one of Jasper's tanks – and was lounging in the pool, talking a mile a minute with Zafrina, as Jasper had taken out his guitar and was tinkering on it, Rosalie's friends listening with interest. Esme was still inside with Rosalie, but my father was entertaining Renee and the grandparents.

It was pretty warm, and with Bella's pert butt on my lap most of the time, I had gotten increasingly hot and bothered. The water looked too tempting, so when I noticed Bella was distracted, talking to Diego, I took advantage. Running towards the pool, I scooped her up in my arms and jumped in the deep end while she screamed and wriggled playfully. She knew I'd never let anything happen to her.

When we resurfaced, she swatted at me half-heartedly while laughing and spluttering a bit. She swiped her wet hair out of her face and licked the water from her lips. The sight of her tongue, pink between her lips that were still a bit swollen from our earlier kiss, settled my giddiness, replacing it with want. I wanted that tongue between _my_ lips. On an impulse, I lunged for her, pushing her against the side of the pool, claiming her mouth with my own. She gasped in surprise, but immediately snaked her arms around my neck while wrapping her legs around my waist and kissing me back hungrily, before pulling back and panting in my ear about having an audience.

'I don't care,' I growled lowly in her ear. 'I want you. And I can't wait till tonight.'

I locked eyes with her, hoping she could see the lust swirling in them, fighting my rational side, begging for release, audience be damned. She inhaled sharply and nodded near imperceptibly.

'Give me a minute,' she mouthed, then extricated herself from my embrace and climbed out of the pool, her loose tank top and my shirt clinging to her every curve, hinting to the absence of a bra.

'The water's great, but I'm going to change into my bikini,' she announced, and quickly made her way inside.

I climbed out as well and plopped down on one of the deck chairs, grinning sheepishly at Renee's stunned face and my father's indulging chuckle.

'Edward, shouldn't you go change as well?' Grandma Brandon asked. 'Those wet jeans can't be comfortable.'

They weren't, but I didn't want to be too obvious in following Bella into the house, so I shrugged before conceding.

'I guess so. I'll be right back.'

Luckily – hopefully – my grandparents were unaware that Bella usually stayed in my room.

**o.O.o**

When I entered my bedroom, Bella was standing in the middle of the room in nothing but her soaked top and panties, glaring at the door.

'What took you so long?' she accused.

She was beautiful in her anger, or frustration, or whatever it was.

'I couldn't be too obvious about following you up here,' I offered as explanation while using the moment to take in the sight before me.

The wet fabric clung to her skin, highlighting every feature of her delectable body. Her eyes were blazing and her chest was heaving with labored breaths. At my words, she huffed, yanked the damp top over her head, and flung herself at me, her lips claiming mine in a near desperate kiss.

'You got me all worked up before,' she panted in my ear while struggling to remove my jeans. 'You'd better make it right.'

I ripped off my own wet shirt and helped her get my pants off. My boxers stuck to the fabric and went down at the same time. She pushed them down as far as she could reach, and I used my feet to kick them the rest of the way off. Bella took a firm hold of me, communicating her need for me, and I groaned into her mouth as I fondled her breasts and let my hands slide down to remove the sorry excuse for panties she was wearing. When my fingers found her wet heat, I dropped my head to her shoulder to taste the skin there. She tasted of sun and water and love and sex, and I craved it every second of every day.

Not wasting any more time, I picked her up, wrapped her legs around my waist, and sunk into her while spinning us around and pinning her against the wall. There would be time for sweet and gentle lovemaking later; in this moment I just needed to be inside her, have her, claim her, consume her. This was pure, unadulterated lust and need. She raked her nails through my hair and down my back, clawing at me to get me closer. Our mouths found each other again, lips locked, panting together in ragged harmony. I wouldn't be able to last long like this, but I wanted her to come, too. With the position we were in, I couldn't do much to help her get there, however. Coy vixen that she was, she offered me her fingers to lick before bringing them down between us. I felt her rub herself and moments later, the first quivers of her approaching orgasm started squeezing me. That was all it took to send me over the edge; I thrust into her forcefully a few more times, feeling her squeeze me even harder as she moaned into my mouth.

I held her in my arms, stumbling over to my couch, and collapsed onto it, still connected to her. She nuzzled my neck while softly stroking my hair, kissing me softly and humming contentedly.

'Thanks, baby, I needed that,' she spoke quietly after a few minutes.

I hugged her even closer to me and kissed her, then gently untangled her from me.

'Let's get changed and go back outside, before someone comes looking for us.'


End file.
